A Beast comes out
Omniversal: A Beast comes out is the 8th episode entirely, of Omniversal. Summary Zon gets infected with a chemical and goes through a weird transformation, making him go wild and causing chaos through the town of Omniversity. Cassie, now Ken's girlfriend, wants Ken to come to her dance show. Ren wants Ken to be in a rap battle against the other alien twins. Ken must choose between his best friend (Zon), his girlfriend (Cassie), and his twin brother (Ren A). Plot Speedy: (running) Ken as Pol-R Bear: Guys, don't get zapped! Speedy: Why? Ken: Just don't! This is the villain me and Cassie encountered! Kai: K Pb Bear! (tackles Skit) Skit: Hehe (zaps Zon) Speedy: RUN!!!! The closest one to Zon switches bodies with him! Chris: Wha? (switches bodies with Zon) Zon: O.o Chris: Dang it! Skit: (zaps Speedy, and Ken and Speedy switch bodies) Pol-R Bear: >.> How was I the closest to Ken? Speedy: Not again! Cassie: (transforms) Corefreeze: Oh yah! Speedy: Cassie, your heatblast is sick. Corefreeze: >.> Shut it, Ken. Speedy: So you're basically fast, Speedy? I just have to run? Pol-R Bear: Yes. I need a better alien! (transforms) XLR8: Better. Skit: (shoots Ginny, and he and Chris switched bodies) Speedy: Wait what's going on? Ren E: Keep track of who switched with who! (gets zapped and fuses with Zon) Ahmad: (gets zapped and switches with Ousamma) Zein: (gets zapped and switches with Ahmad) What the? Ousamma: This is hurting my brain! Zon: (switches with Ginny) Ginny: (switches with Zein) Speedy: (gets switched with Cassie) Skit: HAHAHA Zon: This is madness! (gets switched with Chris) Chris: We have to understand each others power and avoid being zapped! Skit: Hehe! Speedy: I'm Ken in Speedy's body! Who's in mine? Ken: Me, Speedy! Speedy: Change to Minace!!! Ken: uh..... Speedy: He looks a little chubby, he's made of a ton of minerals, big mouth. Ken: (transforms) Pol-R Bear: This? Speedy: No!!! Pol-R Bear: (transforms) Minace: this? Speedy: yeeeeeep. Minace: What now? Speedy: Use your arms to burn his skin! Minace: (burns Skit) Skit: NUUUUUUUUUUU STAPH IT!!!! (melts into green liquid, and everyone is back to normal) Ken: Thank god! Zon: Ikr! What kinda chemical is this? Ousamma: I dunno. Zon: (touches the chemical) Whoa. (an arm grabs Zon and pulls him in the puddle) Ken: Whoa! (transforms) Four Arms: (pulls him out and transforms) Ken: Ya alright? Zon: I feel weird....GRRRR!!! (tackles Ken) Ken: WHAT DA HELLZ!!!! Speedy: ZON!!!! KEN!!! Ren E: Zon, stop it! (transforms) Minace: (pushes Zon and detransforms) Ren E: Dude, chill!!! Zon: (growls, breaks through the wall, and runs) Speedy: Wrong with him? Cassie: I dunno. Um...Ken? Ken: what? Cassie: (drags Ken to the corner) Ok. I need to tell you something..... Ken: *Wha? IT'S TOO LATE TO BE MARRIED!!!!* O.o Cassie: I'm having a dance show, back at Omniversity. Ken: YOU'RE GOING BACK TO OMNIVERSITY!?! Cassie: That's my only class there, so chill! Ken: KK. Cassie: Can you come? Ken: O.o When? Cassie: In an hour. Ken: K. *What about Zon!?!* I'll be there! Cassie: YAYZ! (starts skipping away) show up or ill hunt you down...... Ken: O.o Echo Echo would help me with this! Oh.....I remember the last time I did that..... Ren A: (walks towards Ken) Hey bro? Ken: What? Ren A: We have another rap battle against two more alien twins. Ken: Uh.....when? Ren A: 45 minutes. Ken: :D How long will it last? Ren A: We have to get there in 45 minutes. We start in an hour. Ken: gah? Ren A: yep. (walks away) Ken: *this is a hard decision. I have to choose who goes first...* Ren E! Ren E: (walks over to Ken) What? Ken: I need your help. Ren E: I'm kinda tired. Let's go home and talk. Everyone else's gone. Ken: K At the hangout EyeBat: (flys in through the window, and detransforms) Ren E: Problem? Ken: There's Zon, who is infected and he's my friend, so I want to go get him. Ren E: Yes.... Ken: But then there's Cassie, who wants me to come to her dance show at Omniversity. Ren E: OMNIVERSITY!?! Ken: Long story. Then there's also Ren A, who wants me to rap with him against the alien twins. Ren E: That's gotta burn... Ken: YOU NEED TO HELP ME. Ren E: I will, but not for free. Hand me over one of your aliens. Ken: You can do that!?! Ren E: Yep. You can switch DNA samples with other Omnitrix users. Ken: Kewl. Ren E: Pay up, dude... Ken: I'll give you....Waspack Ren E: That dude? O.o I'll take it! :D Ken: (scans DNA sample to his Omnitrix) Ren E: Thanks! I have an idea, dumb, but smart..... Ken: O.o Ren E: Zon will be last, considering he doesn't want you to chase after him. You can have Ren A start early in the rap battle.... Ken: Listening. Ren E: When it's the alien twin's turn to rap, you go to Cassie's dance show. Ken: Yep.....How will I know when it's our turn to rap? Ren E: (gives him a watch) You and the twins will rap 32 verses. A verse takes 4 seconds. Ken: That makes..... Ren E: erm........erm........128 seconds. 2 minutes and 8 seconds. Ken: so after 2 minutes, I give Cassie some type of restroom signal and go back to the rap. Repeat that till the whole rap and dance show is over! Thanks! :D Ren E: Why do you always finish my plans? >.> Ken: sorry D: Ren E: Good luck! Ken: Thanks! (runs out of the room) 45 minutes later At the Omnimill Ren A: You ready bro? Ken: Yes....*Omg I can't do this!* Ren A: K.... Ken: Wait! I have an idea! Ren A: What? Ken: How about during our rap-off, Cassie and her friends dance to it and dance against the alien girls! Ren A: NOT BAD!!! I'LL GO TELL THE BOSS. Ken: K....*Ren ows me back Waspack now :D* In the Alien Twins rehearsal Alien twin #1: You ready, Billy? Billy: Yah, Scott. *Omg I can't do this!* Scott: K... Billy: Wait! I have an idea! Scott: What? Billy: How about during our rap-off, Anna and her friends dance to it and dance against the human girls! Scott: NOT BAD!!! I'LL GO TELL THE BOSS. Billy: K....*Dad ows me back my world's biggest cookie now :D* On the stage Announcement: Babies and Littlemen, we have combined two events into one! THE RAP/DANCE OFF!!! (crowd cheers) Announcement: Ren and Ken will be rapping, with Cassie and her team dancing, against....... Ken: Just hurry up. Announcments: Billy and Scott, with Anna and her team dancing!!! BEGIN!!! (Cassie and her team start) Ken: Anderson twins, we so cool we started the rap, Ren: Now we 'bout to beat you, busta'cap, Ken: We bustin' everythang, bustin' 16 rap lines, Ren: After we beat you, don't start to cry, Ken: Andersons, Ren, and Ken, Ren: Billy, Scott, the Omniverse demons, Ken: Stupid #1, Stupid #2, Ren: Come closer to my face, and I got somethin' for you, Ken: You are two aliens.......I could change into tons, Ren: Announcer, please end this, we've already won, Ken: Nah, this isn't over, it just begun,' ''Ren: You all that? Nah, just a silly pun, Ken: We'd warn you ro hide, warn you to run, Ren: warn you not to battle, warn you to duck,' ''Ken: Hehe, nothin' funny, just seeing how stunned you've become, Ren: There, Ken, there's Ren, then there you and that mother-'' (The ceiling starts crackling, then the audiences starts screaming) Ken: Ren, use the Bloxx DNA I gave you yesterday! Ren: (transforms) Bloxx: The Lego Gorilla? Ken: Yep. Comes from another planet, yet made outta legos. Bloxx: (covers the roof and replaces it) OK, I gotta plan! Speedy: Yes? Bloxx: Speedy, escort the people out of the building! Cassie, stop dancing and help Speedy! Cassie: (stops dancing) >.> (transforms) SpeedGate: Hehe! (runs with Speedy) Bloxx: K, Ken.... Ken: Dude, I see something.....looks like the mix of the devil and Zon! Bloxx: Whoa....Zon changed.... Ken: His fur is red, gray spikes, tail- did he? Zon: (growls) Bloxx: o.o Did he? Ken: He does look like Ultimate Wilmutt.... Bloxx: He must've evolved or somethin'!!! Ken: HOW!?! Bloxx: (shrugs, but then a peice of the roof falls down) Oh. My bad. Zon: GRRRR (jumps on Ken) Ken: (transforms) Bloxx: o.o How were you able to keep that dude? Wildmutt: (slightly shrugs) Bloxx: That alien's not gonna help, dude! Zon's still stronger! Bloxx: >.> Wait.....Azmuth took the evolving feature out the new Omnitrix? Wildmutt: (nods yes) Bloxx: >.> We're not combining Omnitrixes so you can use the power of mine to go Ultimate, too risky for me. Wildmutt: (detransforms) Ken: Do it for Zon. Bloxx: What about the roof? SpeedGate: Got it! (transforms) See Grade: (moves Bloxx and covers the roof) Bloxx: (detransforms) Ren: If you keep my Omnitrix, I sware I'll get Azmuth on you. Ken: K, dude. Ren: (presses a button, taking off the omnitrix and giving it to Ken) Ken: (puts the second Omnitrix on, causing a slight explosion) Whoa! Ren: Ikr? Ken: (transforms) Wildmutt: (growls) Ren: Well, what are you waiting for? Do it! Zon's still tapped in the Bloxx cage, and he's 'bout to bust! Wildmutt: (transforms) Ultimate Wildmutt: RAAAAA!!! Zon: (bursts out) So you want fight now? Ultimate Wildmutt: (jumps on Zon) Ren: I've dreamed about Ultimate Alein X.... Zon: (fighting U. Wildmutt) o_0 Ren: No Serena, no Belicus...... U. Wilmutt: Fighting here! Ren: I'm bored! Cassie, may I borrow your- Cassie: O.o Ew!!!!! IM WITH KEN!!! Ren: Omni- >.> Cassie: Oh. Na... Ren: Wait, if you're down here, then- (a bunch of Kleoffs are on the roof, holding it) Speedy: (running in) Guys, this place is gonna explode! Ren: Always the explosion! Speedy: Meh! RUN!!!! (runs outside) U. Wildmutt: I can smell the bomb! Cassie: (transforms) SpeedGate: outta here! (takes Ren and runs) U. Wildmutt: Dude, this place is gonna explode!!!!!! Zon: I DONT CARE!!!! (We hear a speaker counting down from 20) Speaker: 15.....14.....13.....12.....11.....10..... U. Wildmutt: Oh hell na! (transforms) Creeper: Happy Ren gave me this! If he can explode, he must be able to withstand explosions! (the bomb explodes, and everythging is destroyed, following by glass flying into Zon's skin, wood chips flying towards Creeper, and a tornado aftereffect) ''At the Hospital, a day later. Zon: (wakes up) What th- oh. Guys, I'm really sorry. Ren: No problem. Got my Omnitrix back. Characters ''Aliens Used By Ken Anderson *Pol-R Bear (x2) (Second time was an accedential transformation: selected alien was Minace) *Minace *Wildmutt By Cassie Benny *Corefreeze *SpeedGate By Ren Edward *EyeBat (offscreen) By Ren Anderson *Bloxx Heroes *Cassie Benny *Ken Anderson *Ren Anderson *Speedy *Zonator Villains'' *none Trivia *The episode idea was inspired by Ahmad. Category:Omniversal Episodes